


got a cigarette?

by starspace_jinko



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M, purly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspace_jinko/pseuds/starspace_jinko
Summary: after ditching johnny and dally at the nightly double, ponyboy runs into the one and only curly shepard





	got a cigarette?

ponyboy was frustrated and upset. dallas and johnny were supposed to be his buds but they only seem to care about screwing around nowadays, he didn't even know why he had even agreed to go with them in the first place. he should've known they were going to do this.

he was making his way home, grumbling to himself in annoyance. he was too busy grumbling to notice someone sneaking up behind him.

he nearly had a heart attack when he felt someone wrap an arm around his shoulder.

"well if it ain't ponyboy curtis!" ponyboy knew that voice. he turned around and was extremely surprised to see the one and only curly shepard.

"curly?" wasn't he supposed to be in the cooler still? had it really been a year already?.

"that would be me."

"thought you were in the cooler?" he could see curly smirk even through the darkness of the street. 

"yeah, i was, but got let out a month early on good behavior~" ponyboy shook his head softly with a fond smile. he didn't even realize how much he had missed the curly haired bastard.

"it's good to see you again, curly." he spoke without thinking but couldn't seem to find any ounce of regret in his body.

curly seemed real satisfied with his words though, "it's good to see you too, pony."

ponyboy seemed to just now realize that he should probably get going, "shoot, darry might kill me if i get home late, i should probably go.."

curly pulled ponyboy closer, "what no way! c'mon, we're goin' to the park."

ponyboy felt his face heat up, "b-but what about darry?"

"shoot, forget about him, i wanna catch up with ya and everyone knows shepards always get what they want."

ponyboy laughed softly, "fine fine i give to ya curly shepard."

curly only smirked wider, "knew you'd give."


End file.
